The Only One in This World
by Brengzeck-id 014
Summary: Kutukan Pertentangan! Semakin aku mencintai kehidupan, maka semakin cepat pula aku merenggut kehidupan di sekitarku, seakan-akan dunia menolak keberadaanku. Tapi, disaat aku mulai putus asa, muncul seorang gadis yang mengingatkanku akan satu-satunya orang yang tidak menolak keberadaanku . . . #LoveInFantasy


The Only One in This World.

Crossover : Fairy Tail x Magi The Labyrinth of Magic.

Disclaimer : Saya tidak pernah mengakui kepemilikan keduanya.

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Rate : T+

Warning : Alternate Universe, Typo[s], Miss-Typo[s], Bahasa Gado-Gado, OOC, Abal-abal, Long-OneShoot, Crack!Pair, DLL.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kurang lebih 1000 Tahun yang lalu. Menurut legenda yang beredar di masyarakat, sebuah peperangan dahsyat. Saking besarnya, dikatakan 95 persen populasi bumi tewas waktu itu.

95 persen populasi bumi?

Memang sangat diluar dugaan bukan?

Sama dengan perang itu yang masih sebuah legenda/mitos, hal yang menyebabkan banyaknya korban jiwa adalah keikut sertaan Penyihir. Mahluk berwujud manusia yang memiliki kemampuan ilmu sihir, ilmu yang membuat mereka mampu memanipulasi elemen-elemen alam dan unsur-unsur lainnya. Bahkan mampu melakukan hal paling mustahil yaitu mengatur takdir antara kehidupan dan kematian.

Dan diantara banyaknya penyihir yang ikut serta, ada dua yang sangat dikenal dari legenda itu sendiri. Mereka adalah pemimpin dari kedua belah pihak yang berperang.

Dari _Alakitasi_ atau daerah sebelah barat belahan bumi. Hampir semua prajurit perangnya adalah penyihir dipimpin oleh seseorang yang dikenal sebagai . .

. . Penyihir Hitam [ _Dark Mage_ ]

Raja Spriggan.

Dan dari _Ishgar_ atau bagian timur belahan bumi. Berbeda dari lawannya, sebagian besar prajurit _Ishgar_ adalah manusia biasa yang memiliki kemampuan bertarung tinggi. Walau prajurit kerajaan ini adalah manusia, ada pula segelintir pasukan yang menguasai sihir, itu karena ratu mereka merupakan seorang penyihir yang mempunyai julukan . .

. . Penyihir Putih [ _White Mage_ ]

.

Penyebab dari peperangan itu sendiru adalah para penyihir yang tidak ingin hidup berdampingan dengan manusia. Karena menurut para penyihir, manusia atau yang mereka panggil [ _Goi_ ] lebih rendah derajatnya dibanding mereka. Dan sang Penyihir putih tidak sependapat dengan bangsanya sehingga pecahlah peperangan besar itu.

Tapi seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya, semua itu hanya sebuah legenda belaka karena belum ada bukti jelas mengenai perang dan penyihir.

Namun, asap tidak akan muncul apabila tidak ada api . . . . Bagaimana legenda ini bisa ada dari generasi ke generasi apabila tidak ada yang melandasi kemunculannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, kudengar Ratu akan menghadiri pertandingan kali ini."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar! Dan kata Majikanku, Ratu sangat cantik dan mampu membuat semua orang terpana apabila melihatnya."

"Majikanku juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Dan katanya Ratu sudah berumur 100 tahun lebih, tapi masih berpenampilan wanita yang sangat cantik!"

"Ada juga loh yang bilang, Ratu memiliki penampilan seperti anak kecil yang masih berumur 14 tahun."

Begitulah bisik-bisik para penduduk yang saat ini tengah berkumpul di sebuah arena besar.

 _The Reim Empire Colosseum_ , itulah nama arena besar itu. Salah satu tempat populer di _Reim Empire,_ tempat para gladiator-gladiator terkenal bertarung sampai mati agar nama mereka bisa dikenal banyak orang. Tapi tujuan dari pertarungan gladiator bukan cuma itu saja, mereka bertarung demi menghibur para penonton yang sebagian besar adalah bangsawan dan penduduk golongan terpandang di _Reim Empire._

 _Reim Empire_ atau kerajaan Leam adalah satu dari tiga kerajaan besar yang berdiri kokoh di muka bumi. Menguasai belahan bumi bagian barat, didirikan sekitar 730 tahun yang lalu oleh _Emperor Remus_. Dan dibawah kepemimpinan _Emperor Perdinaus_ 211 Tahun yang lalu berhasil mencapai ekspansi maksimum.

Dan semenjak tahta kepemimpinan jatuh ke tangan Ratu Scheherazade, _Reim Empire_ semakin dikenal oleh dunia sebagai kerajaan adidaya yang paling kuat dalam hal militer, teknologi dan ekonomi dunia.

Terbukti dengan berdirinya dua kota penting di Kerajaan Leam. Pertama adalah Kota Remano yang merupakan kota tempat orang-orang berkuasa dan pusat modal kerajaan. Dan yang kedua adalah Naporlia, kota yang menjadi pusat perdagangan dan ekonomi terbesar di dunia.

Untuk kelengkapan militer sendiri. Kerajaan Leam memiliki pasukan bernama _The Fanalis Corp._ Mereka adalah para budak dari seluruh penjuru dunia yang dikumpulkan oleh Muu Alexius, pengawal pribadi Scheherazade. Dan hampir semua anggota _The Fanalis Corp_ berlindung di nama keluarga Alexius.

.

.

Bunyi genderang dan terompet seketika mengalihkan perhatian para penonton yang hadir. Secara serentak mereka memfokuskan pandangan menuju tribun khusus yang merupakan tempat Ratu Kerajaan Leam akan menyaksikan pertarungan hari ini.

"Huaaa, Scheherazade-sama!"

"Hidup, Scheherazade-sama!"

Sorak-sorak para penonton pun bergema di seluruh arena tatkala sang Ratu bernama Lady Scheherazade berjalan menuju singgasana. Namun, tak berselang lama para penonton seketika terdiam, Iris biru terang Lady Scheherazade sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan tatapan tertarik akan teriakan penonton.

Di tempat tertinggi _The Reim Empire Colosseum_ , Wanita muda bertubuh layaknya anak berumur 14 tahun, berambut pirang bergelombang dikepang dua pada bagian belakang yang mencapai pergelangan kaki, karangan bunga lauriel anggur dan tanaman merambat sisi kanan kiri kepala, mengenakan jubah putih mirip _Stola_ atau pakaian wanita zaman romawi kuno yang dibuat longgar di bagian bahu atas dan pada bagian dada terdapat pita merah yang melingkar.

"Selamat datang di arena hamba, Scheherazade-sama!" Sapa seseorang yang mengenakan armor perang berbahan dasar logam berwarna emas yang tiba-tiba menghampiri singgasana sang Ratu.

"Tidak usah seformal itu, Muu!" Perintah Scheherazade dengan nada datarnya. Gladiator veteran bernama Muu mengangguk paham. Sang Ratu lalu meletakkan tongkat yang selalu menemani dia tepat di samping singgasananya. Tongkat itu menyerupai trisula, panjangnya melebihi tubuhnya sendiri, berujung bulan sabit yang menunjuk ke atas dan dihiasi pertama merah di bagian tengah.

"Segeralah mulai pertarungannya dan usahakan Pria misterius itu yang menjadi pertarungan pertama!" Perintahnya, masih dengan nada datar namun lembut yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Aku mengerti, Lady Scheherazade!" Muu membungkuk sopan di samping Ratunya. Setelah itu, dia segera beranjak dari tempatnya menuju peserta yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi tontonan para penduduk Kerajaan Leam.

'Sampai kapan anda bersikap seperti itu, Scheherazade-sama?' Batin Muu melirik sejenak ke singgasana sang ratu. Bingung sampai kapan sang Ratu berhenti berekspresi datar seperti tadi.

Ya, menurut kabar yang beredar di kerajaan Leam, Ratu Scheherazade dikenal dengan sikap datarnya. Bahkan selama Scheherazade menjadi Ratu Kerajaan Leam, Ia dikatakan tidak pernah tersenyum sekalipun. Dan tidak ada yang tau pasti kenapa dia menjadi seperti itu. Bahkan para pengawal pribadinya pun tidak tau.

Dan entah benar atau tidak, konon Scheherazade sudah berumur lebih dari 100 tahun. Hal ini pun menjadi pertanyaan untuk para penduduk kerajaan Leam, apakah dia seorang penyihir yang memiliki kemampuan memperpanjang umur dan mengubah penampila?

Tapi, itu hanya sebuah kabar dan sama sekali tidak ada yang tau kebenaran tentang hal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat para Gladiator berkumpul. Seorang pria muda berambut hitam pendek, mengenakan pakaian berkerah tinggi merah, jubah coklat dengan _lis_ emas dan _toga_ putih tersampir di sebagian besar pakaian yang dikenakan. Di lehernya, terdapat kalung berbandul lingkaran aneh terpasang dengan indah.

Tengah duduk pada sebuah bangku kayu kecil, menopang dada menyaksikan para manusia-manusia yang diperlakukan seperti hewan hanya untuk kesenangan para bangsawan yang sudah menunggu pertarungan di tribun penonton.

Bagi pria ini sendiri, pemandangan seperti inilah yang paling tidak ingin dia lihat.

Iris hitam gelap sang pria menatap kosong para petarung koloseum yang tengah melakukan penasan untuk pertarungan mereka nanti. Sebenarnya, ia tidak tau kenapa berada di tempat ini, seingatnya beberapa jam yang lalu dia berada di sebuah padang rumput luas, berbaring menikmati hembusan angin dan indahnya langit siang hari hingga tertidur. Dan ketika terbangun, dia sudah berada di dalam penjara bawah tanah bersama seseorang gadis bernama Toto.

Nama yang aneh untuk seorang Zeref Dragneel, nama pria berambut hitam itu.

"Hey, kau!"

Zeref tersentak, sadar dari lamuannya barusan. Dia segera memutar tubuhnya seratus delapan puluh derajat ke sumber suara. Hendak merespon panggilan tadi, Zeref mengurungkan niatnya tatkala sebuah pedang berkarat tiba-tiba dilempar ke arahnya. Zeref menautkan alis sambil menatap sang pelempar senjata tajam itu.

Firasat buruk pun muncul di benaknya, memikirkan jika ada pedang maka akan ada sebuah pertarungan.

"Ambil dan segeralah menuju ke Arena!" Dan benar saja apa yang dipikirkan oleh Zeref.

Muu Alexius, pengawal dari Scheherazade, pemimpin kerajaan Leam yang baru tiba disana langsung memberikan perintah kepada Zeref dengan nada sinis. "Scheherazade-sama ingin melihat seberapa kuat kau bertarung dalam arena!"

"Bertarung?" Zeref pura-pura tidak tau, berniat untuk tidak mengikuti perintah dari Muu.

"Apa kau tuli? Kubilang ambil pedang itu dan segera ke arena untuk bertarung, dasar lemah!" Muu mengulang perintahnya masih dengan nada sinis. Dan tidak lupa sedikit diberi bumbu kata-kata meremehkan agar Zeref paham jika dia serius dengan perintah barusan.

Beberapa detik berlalu, Zeref sama sekali tidak merespon ucapan Muu. Kepalanya mulai tertunduk, lengan kirinya mulai bergerak menuju ke wajah. "Kau harus tau, aku paling benci yang namanya pertarungan! Hal itu hanya membuat kedua belah pihak saling menyakiti!" Kata Zeref dengan nada bergetar, seperti trauma akan namanya pertarungan. Tangan kirinya segera menutupi wajah ketakutannya agar tidak dilihat oleh yang lain.

Seketika, hampir semua petarung koloseum yang berada di sana tertawa terbahak-bahak. Zeref tiba-tiba bingung, apa pernyataannya barusan terdengar seperti lawakan sehingga membuat orang-orang disana tertawa?

"Ini koloseum, bukan tempat pertemuan. Bisa-bisanya kau berkotbah tidak jelas seperti itu!" Ujar salah satu gladiator yang tengah melakukan push-up satu tangan, membalas pernyataan tidak masuk akal Zeref bagi para gladiator terutama dia yang sudah banyak memenangkan pertarungan di gelanggang pertarungan.

"Sudah aku kukatakan . ." Zeref memberi jeda, lalu menoleh ke gladiator tadi. ". . Aku paling benci dengan pertarungan!" Akui Zeref, terdengar sangat dingin dan penuh akan kebencian, dan tidak lupa menggerakkan jari tengah dan jari manis tangan kirinya yang berada di wajah.

Sang Gladiator tiba-tiba kehilangan kekuatan pada lengan kanan yang menjadi tumpuan melakukan push-up, membuat dia tersungkur pada permukaan berdebu ruangan. Gladiator itu terkejut, dia melihat dengan jelas dari sela jari tengah dan jari manis Zeref, iris merah berhias lingkaran keemasan menatap dirinya penuh kebencian.

"Hey!"

Pengawal Scheherazade syok melihat sang gladiator tiba-tiba tersungkur. Padahal gladiator itu merupakan salah satu yang terkuat di gelanggang ini. Yaqut, nama gladiator itu. Anggota dari _The Fanalis Corp,_ memiliki ciri-ciri berambut merah sebahu dan iris merah cerah, mirip dengan semua anggota _Fanalis,_ di sebagian besar tubuhnya dilindungi plat logam.

Dengan gerakan pelan Muu melirik Pria itu dengan wajah horor.

'Jangan-jangan dia ini . .' Pikir Muu was-was, dia takut apa yang dia prediksikan tentang Zeref, pria misterius yang baru tadi pagi mereka seret kesini adalah seorang penyihir, tokoh legenda yang ada sudah ada sejak 1000 tahun yang lalu.

Apalagi saat melihat sorot mata beriris merah yang menatap penuh kebencian ke gladiator tadi semakin membuat Muu berpikir, Pria ini adalah seorang penyihir. Karena menurut legenda penyihir sangat membenci manusia.

"Kumohon . ." Zeref kembali berseru, namun kali ini sedikit berbeda, nada bicaranya terdengar begitu parau. ". . Segera keluarkan aku dari sini! Aku tidak ingin membunuh siapapun lagi!"

"Haaa. ." Gladiator yang sebelumnya tersungkur berujar dengan nada kesal, perlahan berdiri lalu menghampiri sang Pria, ekspresi sangar ala psikopat terpampang jelas di wajahnya. "Kau bilang apa, keparat? Melepaskan kau? Kau harus tau, jika ingin keluar dari tempat ini, kau harus memenangkan 1000 pertarungan!" Serentetan pertanyaan dilayangkan olehnya ke Pria itu.

"Dan apa-apaan itu, membunuh siapapun disini? Hahahahaha, butuh seratus tahun bagimu untuk membunuh salah satu dari kami!"

Namun,

Zeref sekali tidak terpengaruh akan wajah sangar dan ucapan tidak berguna dari Yaqut, tampaknya ada hal yang tidak kalah penting baginya untuk dilakukan. Itu adalah menjaga agar tidak sampai kelepasan, takut terjadi keributan apabila sesuatu dari dalam dirinya kembali muncul dan membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menderita.

Tapi, Yaqut melakukan satu kesalahan fatal!

Mendengus sejenak, ia kemudian mengcengkram kerah baju Zeref. Wajah sangarnya semakin parah, membuat beberapa rekan gladiatornya berdidik ngeri.

"Aree? Kau ketakutan ya orang lemah, sampa-sampai tidak bisa berbicara?"

Zeref tetap diam, matanya terpejam kuat-kuat tidak ingin melihat wajah sangar sang gladiator yang tepat berada di hadapannya. Menggigit sudut bibir demi menahan dirinya agar tidak emosi diperlakukan seperti ini. Dalah hatinya, ia berharap tidak sampai kelepasan. Jujur saja, ia sangat takut apabila sesuatu yang ditahan sejak dari tadi keluar tanpa terkendali.

"Kumohon!" Kata Zeref, sekali lagi dengan nada parau.

"Dasar lemah!" Yaqut merespon kesal.

Jari-jari tangan kirinya tiba-tiba terkepal kuat-kuat, memperlihatkan lapisan kulit bak logam yang sudah ditempa puluhan tahun. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia langsung mengirim kepalan itu menuju wajah Zeref.

Cukup sudah!

Pertahan terakhir Zeref untuk menahan segala emosinya runtuh juga.

Ia memblok pukulan Yaqut dan mengcengkram kuat-kuat kepalan itu dengan tangan kanan. Yaqut meringis sedangkan Zeref perlahan membuka kelopak mata, memperlihatkan iris merah berhias cincin emas.

Lengan kirinya yang masih bebas menganggantung tidak tinggal diam, dengan kecepatan yang tidak mampu diikuti mata telanjang, tiba-tiba saja giliran leher Yaqut yang dicekik kuat-kuat oleh Zeref.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan?" Semua orang yang berada di sana terkejut, kepribadian lemah tadi tiba-tiba menghilang tergantikan kepribadian yang sangat berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat. Sangat menakutkan, bahkan nada bicara saja terdengar begitu dingin sama seperti kejadian saat Yaqut tersungkur.

"Aku paling benci yang namanya pertarungan apalagi peperangan."

Cekikan Zeref semakin kuat, Yaqut sampai-sampai melepaskan kerah bajunya dan memberontak agar segera dilepaskan.

"K-Keparat, lepaskan aku!" Perintah Yaqut, nada suaranya terdengar serak. Cekikan Zeref benar-benar membuat lehernya serasa dihimpit dua benda seberat dua puluh kilogram.

Kenapa dia bisa merasakan cekikan Zeref sesakit ini? Padahal dia adalah gladiator, petarung yang sudah menderita banyak luka. Mulai dari tusukan dan tebasan pedang, hantaman monster dan sebagainya. Tapi kini, semua itu seperti tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding cekikan Zeref.

"Hentikan!"

Melihat nyawa salah satu anggota _The Fanalis Corp_ di ujung tanduk, Muu merangsek ke sisi kiri Yaqut dan mengcengkram balik lengan kiri Zeref yang mengcekik bawahannya.

Jantung Muu tiba-tiba berdetak kencang tatkala sensasi tidak mengenakkan menjalar di seluruh permukaan kulitnya, sensasi aneh menyerupai perasaan ingin segera mati yang berasal dari sang Pria.

'Orang ini?!' Pandangannya terpaku pada wajah sang Pria. 'Mempunyai aura pembunuh yang sangat pekat! Tubuhku sampai-sampai merespon ketakutan.'

"Lepaskan lenganku atau kau juga akan bernasib seperti dia!"

Awalnya Muu tidak menggubris perintah dari Pria itu, hingga suara tubuh yang ambruk pada lantai membuatnya terkejut. Dia segera menoleh ke kiri, mata Muu melebar syok, pupilnya mengecil melihat Yaqut sudah berlutut, wajah menghadap ke atas dan mulut mengeluarkan busa. Seperti orang yang terkena overdosis obat-obatan.

"Yaqut!"

Dia melepaskan lengan Pria berambut hitam itu, segera berlutut dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sang bawahan, tidak lupa memanggil nama gladiator muda itu berulang kali.

Seisi ruangan itu tiba-tiba terdiam. Bagaimana tidak, salah satu gladiator yang memiliki rekor kemenangan yang fantastis dikalahkan dalam beberapa detik hanya dengan cekikan di bagian leher. Beberapa dari para gladiator pemula disana mundur beberapa langkah ketika sang Pria berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Tidak ada yang berani menghalangi . . . . Coba saja dan sudah dipastikan nasibnya akan sama dengan Yaqut yang keadaannya belum mereka ketahui apa sudah tewas atau belum. Tidak untuk Zeref yang kini berada di ambang pintu keluar. Yaqut sudah dipastikan tewas!

"Sialan!" Muu mengumpat kesal, baru saja ia ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Yaqut, Zeref sudah menghilang dari sana. Kedua lengannya pun mulai bergetar melihat bawahannya.

"Cepat berikan Yaqut pertolongan!" Muu bangkit sembari member perintah kepada yang lain.

"Aku ingin menemui Scheherazade-sama untuk melaporkan hal ini!"

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, di kawasan pemukiman kumuh kerajaan Leam.

Zeref, pria yang barusan melakukan kejadian yang mungkin saja akan membawa masalah besar untuknya terlihat tengah berjalan-jalan disana, iris hitam miliknya tidak berhenti menatap iba penduduk yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Bahkan beberapa anak kecil menghampiri dia dan meminta uang untuk membeli makanan.

Tapi sayang, dia tidak mempunyai apapun untuk diberikan.

Dan ketika ia menyadari bahwa dirinya sangat dekat dengan mahluk hidup. Zeref segera melangkahkan kaki dengan gerakan cepat menjauhi mereka.

Takut, hal yang sangat ia benci terjadi kembali.

Zeref berhenti di tengah-tengah perempatan jalan setapak, mendongak ke arah langit lalu membatin.

'Sama saja . . . . Malah lebih buruk!'

.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, Zeref akhirnya tiba di sebuah tempat bersuasana tentram, sangat pas untuk bersantai untuk melupakan kejadian di koloseum.

Tempat itu adalah sebuah hutan kecil di barat Kerajaan Leam, hutan yang tidak terlalu lebat dan terdapat aliran sungai dangkal berair jernih sampai-sampai dasarnya terlihat jelas. Hamparan rumput hijau membentang di sepanjang kedua sisi sungai.

Zeref mengedarkan pandangan, mencari tau apa tidak ada hewan liar yang mungkin bisa mengganggu dirinya ketika bersantai nanti. Setelah selesai dan tidak mendapat tanda-tanda apapun, Zeref segera merebahkan tubuh, menjadi hamparan rumput sebagai kasur alami dan kedua lengannya menjadi bantalan.

Semilir angin mulai berhembus, Zeref perlahan menutup kedua kelopak matanya.

Tapi, belum sempat merapat sepenuhnya. Seseorang tiba-tiba berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ternyata kau berada di sini!"

"Siapa kau dan apa maumu?" Tanya Zeref, tidak bergerak seinci pun dari posisi berbaringnya. Dan nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit mengancam.

"Aku hanya ingin menemui orang yang telah membunuh salah satu anggota _Fanalis Corp_."

Zeref segera bangun, takut orang yang menghampirinya melakukan serangan tiba-tiba karena perbuatannya di koloseum. Dia juga sedikit penasaran, bagaiamana bisa orang yang menghampirinya mengatahui jika dia berada di tempat ini.

Dalam keadaan duduk bersilah, Zeref memutar tubuhnya seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dan tepat setelah melihat siapa yang menghampirinya. Dia melebarkan mata secara sempurna, mulutnya secara kaku untuk sekedar mengucapkan beberapa kata.

Di depannya, seorang gadis yang mengingatkan dia akan seseorang di masa lalu, tengah berdiri dengan wajah datar, memegang tongkat keemasan yang panjangnya melebihi tubuh sang pemegang.

'M-Mavis?!'

Zeref membeku di tempat, ia syok. Sosok didepannya benar-benar hampir mirip dengan orang yang baru saja ia panggil dalam hati. Tubuh imut dan wajah cantik bak bidadari, rambut pirang panjang bergelombang, pakaian yang dominan putih dan berjalan tanpa alas kaki. Hanya iris mata dan hiasan rambut yang membedakan mereka. Scheherazade terlihat mengenakan hiasan rambut berupa bunga laurel dan anggur yang dipadukan dengan tanaman merambat sebagai rangkaiannya.

'Bukan, dia bukan Mavis . . . . Mavis sudah lama meninggalkanku!'

Zeref menggeleng, menghilangkan apa yang ia pikirkan tentang gadis di depannya. Setelah itu, Zeref menundukan kepalanya, tidak ingin memandang sang gadis yang berdiri sekitar 10 meter darinya.

"Kenapa? Tidak usah takut, aku hanya ingin menanyakan beberapa hal." Ujar gadis itu saat melihat Zeref menundukan kepala, masih dengan nada datar seperti tembok pertahanan kerajaan Leam.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok."

"Lalu?"

"Aku mohon segeralah pergi dari sini! Tentang pria berambut merah itu, aku menyesal telah melakukannya." Kata Zeref dengan nada pelan. Ia lalu memberanikan diri menatap gadis yang membuatnya ingat akan sosok Mavis.

"Dan sekali lago kumohon, segeralah pergi dari sini! Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi!" Pinta Zeref untuk kedua kalinya agar sang gadis segera meninggalkan dia.

Sang gadis langsung menatap Zeref dengan sorot mata yang amat sangat tajam. "Ini adalah daerah kekuasan Kerajaan Leam dan kau berani mengusirku dari sini? Apa kau tidak tau siapa aku?"

Mata Zeref sedikit melebar, menatap terkejut sang gadis yang merupakan pemimpin kerajaan Leam, Scheherazade. Ia meringis dalam hati, ternyata di depannya adalah pemimpin dari gladiator yang telah ia hilangkan nyawanya di kolosemun . Jujur saja, saat ini ia sangat ingin Scheherazade maupun dirinya sendiri ada yang pergi dari tempat ini. Takut masalah ini akan semakin berlarut-larut.

"Ja . . Jangan-jangan anda-"

Gadis itu mengangguk sambil menyela ucapan Zeref. "Ya benar, aku Scheherazade . . . . Ratu yang memimpin Kerajaan Leam."

'Sial!' Zeref pun mengumpat dalam hati, dugaannya benar.

Ia perlahan berdiri, hendak mengalah dan segera meninggalkan tempat ini. "Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang pergi dari sini, Scheherazade-dono!"

"Tunggu!" Scheherazade berujar menghentikan Zeref yang hendak melangkahkan kaki dari tempat itu. "Tadi kau mengusirku dan sekarang kau yang ingin pergi dari sini setelah mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya."

Sial bagi Zeref, kakinya serasa membeku tidak bisa digerakkan. Ucapan Scheherazade tadi mengingatkan ia akan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Mavis. Saat itu, ia sebenarnya hanya ingin bersantai untuk menenangkan diri dan tiba-tiba Mavis datang menghampirinya.

Ini pun memperjelas bahwa legenda peperangan itu benar-benar ada. Namun, hanya Zeref seorang yang tau akan hal itu dan tidak ingin memberitahukan kepada siapa pun. Dan sekaligus memperjelas umur dari Zeref yang kemungkinan besar sudah 1000 tahun lebih mengingat legenda itu mengatakan bahwa perang terjadi 1000 tahun yang lalu.

Jika seperti itu, maka bisa dikatakan Zeref adalah seorang yang hidup abadi.

Scheherazade memejamkan mata sejenak sembari menghela nafas ringan. "Sepertinya ada yang kau sembunyikan, orang asing!"

"Kumohon . ." Zeref menahan diri agar tidak meringis dan meneteskan air mata. Ya, karena dirinya serasa dibawa ke masa-masa itu. Bahagia kemudian berganti menjadi kesedihan mendalam. ". . Biarkan aku pergi dari sini! Tentang anak buah anda . . . . Sekali lagi aku menyesal, Scheherazade-dono."

"Ya, aku memaklumi tindakanmu atas bawahanku, karena dia memang dikenal sebagai gladiator yang susah diatur." Kata Scheherazade datar. Zeref mengangguk pelan dan tidak lupa untuk berterimakasih telah dimaafkan.

Jadi, karena sekarang tidak ada lagi yang perlu Zeref katakan. Toh, urusannya sudah selesai. Ia sudah dimaafkan. Ketika hendak melangkahkan kaki dan kembali Scheherazade menahan dia.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru orang asing! Masih ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Scheherazade mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan mendekati Zeref.

"Berhenti disana! Jangan mendekat . . . . Kumohon!" Semakin Scheherazade mendekat, Zeref mengambil langkah mundur agar pemimpin Kerajaan Leam tidak berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

Scheherazade mengerjit keheranan, tingkah Zeref benar-benar membuatnya bingung. Hal ini pun semakin menambah kecuriagaannya bahwa pria itu adalah seorang penyihir yang memang benar itulah faktanya.

'Tidak ada pilihan lain!' Akhirnya Zeref berinisiatif untuk kabut, melirik kebelakang sejenak dimana sungai kecil hanya berjarak sekitar 3 meter darinya. Dan dalam hitungan detik, ia langsung memutar tubuhnya dan berlari melewati aliran sungai.

"Tunggu!" Scheherazade meneriaki dirinya agar berhenti.

Dia tidak peduli. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar gadis loli itu tidak termakan oleh kekuatan sihirnya. Zeref tidak berhenti dan terus berlari, tidak peduli bagian bawah jubah coklat yang dikenakan basah terkena air sungai.

Setelah mencapai bagian lain pinggiran sungai itu. Zeref segera berlari sekencang-kencangnya memasuki hutan di depannya. Jujur, ini mungkin pertama kalinya untuk Zeref berlari seperti sekarang.

Scheherazade melempar tongkat emas yang dipegang, berniat mengejar Zeref. Tapi sayang, tubuhnya lumayan kecil dan tidak memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk mengejar, ditambah lagi rambut pirang panjang bergelombangnya sangat menghambat pergerakannya.

Saat tiba di pinggiran sungai, Scheherazade menghela nafas berat. Zeref sudah memasuki kawasan hutan hingga tidak terlihat lagi.

Menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya, Scheherazade lalu menundukan kepala mengarah ke air jernih sungai kecil di depannya. Melihat dengan jelas bayangan wajah cantiknya pada permukaan air, ia bertanya-tanya apakah yang membuat Zeref terlihat syok ketika pertama kali melihat wajahnya.

Ya, Scheherazade bukan seorang yang memiliki otak yang bodoh, dengan kata lain ekspresi syok Zeref saat itu bisa ia lihat dengan jelas namun ia hanya berpura-pura tidak terkejut. Pasti ada yang aneh pada wajahnya ataukah mirip seseorang yang sangat pria itu rindukan.

Dan hal lain yang membuat ia tertarik ke Zeref adalah sifatnya yang sangat misterius. Bukan tidak mungkin ada rahasia lain yang disembunyikan oleh pria itu selain wajah Scheherazade.

'Apakah dia sama sepertiku?' ia bertanya dalam hati lalu mengankat wajahnya menuju ke langit.

Dan satu hal lagi, sebenarnya Scheherazade bisa mengetahui keberadaan Zeref karena ada sesuatu di dalam tubuh pria itu yang seolah-olah menarik perhatiannya walau jaraknya sangatlah jauh, sekitar 15 kilometer antara tempat ini dan pusat Kerajaan Leam, tempat Scheherazade menghabiskan waktu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu bulan berlalu sejak pertemuan Zeref dan Scheherazade. Aktivitas di Kerajaan Leam kembali seperti semula. Ya, seperti semula. Itu karena beberapa hari setelah kematian Yaqut yang secara misterius membuat kabar tidak mengenakkan menyebar luas terutama di kawasan koloseum dan pemukiman para bangsawan.

Kabar itu menyangkut Zeref, banyak penduduk mengasumsikan bahwa pria misterius itu adalah seorang penyihir yang dikirim oleh musuh kerjaan Leam.

Untungnya Scheherazade bertindak cepat sebagai Ratu, ia memberi informasi kepada penduduk agar tetap tenang. Zeref hanya seorang pengembara yang secara tidak sengaja dimasukkan ke dalam koloseum dan pria itu hanya membela diri dari ancaman Yaqut sehingga membuat sang gladiator kehilangan nyawa. Begitulah isi informasi yang disebarkan oleh pasukan kerajaan atas perintah Scheherazade.

Sedangkan Scheherazade sendiri, semenjak hari itu berlalu, ia terus menyakan hal yang sama dalah hati. Apa ia dan Zeref benar-benar sama atau berbeda. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, saking penasarannya Scheherazade mengenai hal itu sampai-sampai membentuk pasukan khusus untuk mencari keberadaan Zeref beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

Beberapa minggu berlalu semenjak pencarian Zeref dimulai secara serentak. Tak satupun petunjuk ditemukan oleh pasukan pencari, bahkan mereka memberanikan diri memasuki kawasan dua kerajaan besar lain, _Kou Empire_ dan _Magnostadt Empire_ demi menemukan apa yang mereka cari.

Tapi, Zeref seolah-oleh hilang ditelan bumi.

Hasilnya, Scheherazade hanya bisa pasrah. Tapi ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja sampai kebenaran tentang pria itu terungkap. Hari ini, ia ikut dalam tim pencari bersama 4 _Fanalis Corp_ , pengawal pribadinya sekaligus pasukan militer garis depan Kerajaan Leam. Mereka adalah Muu Alexius, Myron Alexius, Lo'lo dan Razol.

Memanfaatkan apa yang menarik dirinya terhadap Zeref, Scheherazade terus berkonsentrasi di atas kereta kudanya.

'Semoga _Rukh_ bisa memberikan petunjuk tempat keberadaannya!'

Cahaya-cahaya kekuningan menyerupai kupu-kupu mulai bermunculan di sekitar Scheherazade yang tengah menyatukan kedua tangan di depan dada. Saat ia membuka mata menampakkan iris biru cerahnya, cahaya tadi atau ia sebut _Rukh_ terbang dengan anggunnya ke atas langit lalu mengarah ke suatu tempat.

"Muu, arahkan kereta menuju arah timur!"

"Ha'i . . . . Scheherazade-sama!" Respon Muu, setelah itu memerintahkan sang kusir untuk mengarahkan laju kereta kuda mereka ke timur diikuti empat kuda yang ditunggangi oleh pasukan _Fanalis Corp._

.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, rombongan Scheherazade tiba di sebuah padang pasir yang sangat luas. Muu memperkirakan luas padang pasir ini sekitar 20 kali luas wilayah Kerajaan Leam. Dan jika diperhatikan lebih jelas, padang pasir ini terlihat berbeda dari kebanyakan padang di muka bumi ini. Kalau biasanya padang pasir normal pada umumnya masih bisa ditumbuhi tanaman kaktus atau sejenis tanaman padang pasir lainnya, namun di depan mereka hanya hamparan pasir saja, tidak ada sesuatu yang lain.

"Berhenti!" Muu tiba-tiba memberi perintah, ia ingat baru mengingat tentang padang pasir ini.

"Ada apa, Muu?" Suara datar Scheherazade terdengar dari dalam kereta kuda, penasaran kenapa memberi perintah secara mendadak.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak melewati padang pasir ini, Scheherazade-sama." Wajah Muu seketika terlihat ketakutan. Tidak seperti biasanya, selalu sangar kecuali di depan _Fanalis Corp_ dan Scheherazade. "Padang pasir ini . . . . Orang-orang menyebutnya neraka dunia, itu karena belum pernah ada yang selamat setelah memasukinya. Menurut cerita yang beredar, padang pasir ini dihuni oleh monster-monster yang tidak dikenali."

"Kalau kalian tidak ingin memasukinya . ." Pintu keluar kereta kuda yang dinaiki Scheherazade tiba-tiba terbuka. ". . Biar aku sendiri yang masuk!" Kata Scheherazade sambil melangkahkan kaki keluar dari sana, perlahan menginjakkan kaki telanjangnya pada hamparan pasir yang lumayan panas.

Muu dan anggota _Fanalis Corp_ dibuat terkejut atas keputusan Scheherazade dan mereka langsung menghentikan langkah sang Ratu yang hendak memulai perjalanan memasuki kawasan padang pasir. Walau tau resiko apabila memilih melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa pengawalan, Scheherazade tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menemui Zeref, ia bersikeras dan mengatakan bahwa akan baik-baik saja walalupun sendirian.

Muu tidak mau kalah, ia tetap berniat menghentikan Scheherazade. Tapi, Scheherazade tiba-tiba memasang wajah amat sangat datar dan memberi perintah mutlak kepadanya dan _Fanalis Corp_.

"Aku tetap akan pergi! Dan jika terjadi apa-apa, segera pergi ke lokasiku menggunakan alat ini!" Scheherazade mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mirip dengan sebuah kompas. "Ini adalah hasil penelitian ilmuwan Leam dan jarum itu akan selalu menunjuk ke arahku, apabila jarumnya tiba-tiba berubah warna dari emas ke hitam. Segeralah pergi ke lokasiku!"

"Ta . . Tapi Scheherazade-sama, baga-"

"Itu adalah perintah Muu!"

"Baiklah!" Muu akhirnya pasrah dan dengan berat hati harus membiarkan sang Ratu memasuki kawasan padang pasir seorang diri.

Rasa khawatir langsung menyelimuti perasaan Muu dan _Fanalis Corp_ tatkala Scheherazade mulai melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya pada hamparan pasir. Masing-masing dari mereka langsung memanjatkan doa agar tidak ada yang terjadi kepada ratu mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Scheherazade akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan _Fanalis Corp_. Muu tidak henti-hentinya memandangi jarum dari alat yang diberikan oleh ratu-nya.

Di sisi Scheherazade, ia berbalik memandang ke belakang. Melihat Muu dan rombongan sudah tidak terlihat lagi, ia pun menghentakkan tongkat emas yang dibawa, menciptakan semacam pelindung transparan. Setelah tubuhnya diselubungi secara sempurna, pelindung transparan itu perlahan mengankat tubuh Scheherazade melayang ke udara.

Ia tangah melayang di atas udara, sebuah hal yang mustahil bagi para penduduk bumi di jaman sekarang. Dan terbukti, bahwa Scheherazade bukanlah seorang manusia biasa sama seperti yang lain.

Lalu siapa sebenarnya Scheherazade? Apa dia sama seperti Zeref, seorang penyihir yang hidup abadi setelah peperangan sekitar 1000 tahun yang lalu? Hanya Scheherazade yang tau akan jawaban kedua pertanyaan tadi. Dan bukan tidak mungkin semua akan terbongkar ketika bertemu dengan Zeref untuk kedua kalinya.

.

Setelah terbang hampir selama dua jam. Scheherazade akhirnya tiba di pusat padang pasir yang jaraknya sekitar 200 kilometer dari tempat Muu dan yang lain. Ia mendongak ke atas, melihat kumpulan _Rukh_ miliknya yang terbang seirama menuju satu lokasi beberapa meter di bawahnya.

"Disana kah?"

Scheherazade mengarahkan tongkatnya pada sebuah benda aneh yang tertancap pada permukaan pasir, sebuah benda yang mirip dengan puncak suatu bangunan, berbentuk menyerupai mahluk dalam dongeng, _Fairy_ atau peri.

Ketika ia menginjakkan kaki pada permukaan pasir tepat di depan benda itu, pasir di bawahnya tiba-tiba bergerak liar dan menghisap tubuhnya masuk ke dalam tanah.

"Apa yang ter- . . . . -Kyaaaaaaa~~!"

Teriakan imut pun terdengar di area itu, tentu saja teriakan dari Scheherazade yang terkejut akan hal ini. Ya, walau dikenal tidak pernah bersikap selayaknya seorang gadis. Bukan tidak mungkin Scheherazade tidak bisa berteriak selayaknya seorang gadis. Andai saja ada penduduk kerajaan Leam yang mendengarnya, orang itu pasti terkejut.

.

.

.

.

.

Scheherazade perlahan membuka kelopak mata, berkedip beberapa kali karena pandangannya masih kabur. Gelap! Itulah yang bisa dilihat olehnya, hanya ada beberapa sumber cahaya yang menusuk iris biru cerah Scheherazade.

"Dimana ini?" Ia menggerakkan lengan kiri mencari keberadaan tongkatnya. Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya ketemu juga. Perlahan ia bangkit dan duduk bertumpu lutut.

Memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing akibat benturan ketika mendarat, Scheherazade segera mengirim sejumlah _Magoi_ atau energi sihir yang diciptakan dari _Rukh_ menuju tongkatnya, menciptakan lampu buatan pada permata merah di ujung tongkat itu. Untuk menambah pencahayaan, sejumlah besar _Rukh_ pun keluar dari tubuh Scheherazade.

Ketika kumpulan _Rukh_ terbang ke atas dalam satu kelompok, Scheherazade melebarkan matanya, mulutnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Kini tepat di depannya, sebuah kota yang sangat berbeda dari kota-kota yang pernah ia lihat terpampang jelas. Mulai dari tata susun, bentuk, desain eksterior dan banyak lagi sangatlah berbeda. Terlihat lebih maju dipanding Kerajaan Leam yang dikatakan sebagai Kerajaan ter-modern saat ini.

Ia kemudian mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan, lalu memutar tubuhnya secara terus menerus agar bisa memandangi kota ini secara keseluruhan. Dan tepat setelah berhenti, di depannya bangunan terbesar di kota ini terlihat jelas. Sebuah Katedral berlantai 5 dengan desain yang sangat rumit.

"Sebenarnya kota apa ini?" Gumam Scheherazade datar seperti biasa lalu menyadari keanehan dari tempat ini. "Dan kemana semua penduduknya?"

"Ini adalah kota mati yang letaknya 2 kilometer dibawah permukaan tanah!"

Seseorang tiba-tiba menjawab dua pertanyaan Scheherazade. Muncul dari kegelapan tepat di belakang Ratu Kerajaan Leam.

ia adalah Zeref, orang yang ingin ditemui Scheherazade.

"Sudah kuduga kau bisa menemukan tempat ini dengan bantuan cahaya aneh itu."

Scheherazade berputar beberapa derajat menuju sumber suara dan terkejut ketika melihat orang yang dia cari memasang ekspresi mengancam, bahkan iris hitam dia ingat pada pria itu berganti menjadi iris merah berhias cincin keemasan.

'Dia bisa melihat _Rukh_?!' Scheherazade tersentak. Lalu bertanya dalam hati yang entah ditujukan untuk siapa, walau tersentak ekspresi wajahnya sama seperti biasa, datar. 'Jangan-jangan dugaanku kalau pria ini adalah seorang _Magi_ benar!'

"Jadi? Apa sebenarnya maumu sampai jauh-jauh datang kesini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dengan nada mengancam dari pria yang identitasnya masih belum ia ketahui sama sekali, Scheherazade mencoba untuk tidak termakan oleh ancaman itu dengan memasang ekspresi datar.

Tapi, inner Scheherazade sebenarnya terkejut untuk kedua kalinya.

Ya, siapa juga yang tidak terkejut melihat perubahan mendadak Zeref?

Zeref yang diawal pertemuan mereka terlihat seperti seorang pria lembut dan penakut, ternyata memiliki sisi yang sangat menakutkan seperti sekarang ini!

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Scheherazade langsung mengutarakan niatnya. "Aku kesini untuk mencari tau kebenaran tentang dirimu! Semenjak pertemuan kita waktu itu, aliran cahaya aneh atau disebut _Rukh_ milikku menjadi tidak stabil . . . . Lihatlah!"

 _Rukh_ dalam jumlah banyak kembali dikeluarkan Scheherazade. Dan seperti ucapannya barusan, jika diperharikan secara jelas _Rukh-Rukh_ di sekitar tubuh Scheherazade seperti bergerak tidak beraturan, bahkan lebih parah karena penyabab hal ini terjadi yaitu Zeref, tengah berdiri di depan sang ratu.

" _Rukh_?" Alis Zeref saling bertautan mendengar istilah asing itu.

" _Rukh_ bisa dikatakan sebuah peristiwa alamiya di dunia . . . . Rumah dari jiwa. Ketika hidup, kita pasti memilikinya. Tapi, ketika mati semua kembali ke satu tempat,itulah _Rukh_." Jelas Scheherazade datar.

Zeref mengangguk sejenak kemudian melayangkan pertanyaan lain. "Jika kau bisa melihat _Rukh,_ itu berarti kau mempunyai kekuatan atau bukan seorang manusia. Benar 'kan?"

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu . ." Scheherazade menyeringai tipis. ". . Ini adalah pertemuan kedua kita, tapi aku belum tau siapa namamu. Jadi bi-"

"Zeref." Kalimat Scheherazade dipotong, membuatnya menatap pria di depan dengan tatapan bertanya. "Zeref . . . . Itu'lah namaku." Ucap Zeref sekali lagi memperjelas identitas.

"Hmnnn." Ia bergumam ambigu, menganggukkan kepala sejenak. "Jadi Zeref, sebenarnya siapakah dirimu? Tidak mungkin seorang manusia biasa bisa melihat apalagi mengganggu aliran _Rukh_. . . . Apakah kau sama seperti'ku?"

"Tidak . . . . Kita berbeda satu sama lain, Scheherazade-san!" Akui Zeref, nada bicaranya masih terdengar sedikit mengancam. "Tentang melihat dan menganggu aliran _Rukh_ yang kau sebut tadi, aku kurang tau." Jelas Zeref yang memang tidak tau. Toh, di masanya dulu ia tidak pernah mengenal apa itu _Rukh_.

Kalaupun tau, untuk apa Zeref bertanya tentang hal itu. Tapi lain halnya jika _Rukh_ mampu membantu pria itu menyelesaikan masalah yang tengah dialami. Masalah yang menyangkut kekuatan yang mampu mengubah takdir hidup dan mati dari mahluk hidup di sekitarnya.

Mengingat hal itu, Zeref tiba-tiba menunduk, kepalanya kembali terasa sakit. Iris merah bercincin emas Zeref pun berganti menjadi hitam.

Scheherazade menjadi keheranan melihat pria yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya tiba-tiba menunduk tanpa sebab apapun. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Kepala Zeref semakin sakit, itu terdengar jelas dari rintihan yang dikeluarkan olehnya. Bahkan kedua tangannya pun mulai menjambak kasar rambut hitam gelapnya.

"Apa yang terjadi Zeref?"

"Jangan mendekat!"

Scheherazade hendak mendekati Zeref, namun berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Ia menutup mata bingung kenapa Zeref malah tidak ingin di dekati, padahal ia berniat memberi pertolongan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu bukan perintah, namun sebuah kenyataaan! Kau tidak bisa mendekatiku, Scheherazade-san." Kata Zeref sedikit pelan.

Scheherazade membuka mata, kini tepat di depan mata Zeref tengah berlutut sambil memberi isyarat tangan agar tidak mendekat.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Scheherazade kembali dibuat terkejut, daun-daun dari beberapa tanaman kecil di sekitar Zeref mulai menghitam secara perlahan-lahan hingga akhirnya mongering secara sempurna. Kehidupan dari tanaman-tanaman itu telah direnggut oleh Zeref secara tidak sengaja.

Bukan hanya tanaman itu yang membuat Scheherazade terkejut. Sejumlah besar _Rukh_ yang beterbangan di sekitar Zeref tiba-tiba berubah menjadi warna hitam.

" _Ku . . Kuroi Rukh_? Ini tidak mungkin!"

Setelah berlangsung selama hampir tiga menit lamanya, Zeref akhirnya berhentik merintih kesakitan. Kumpulan _Rukh_ hitam pun menghilang entah kemana.

"Tidak ada gunanya." Zeref menundukan kepala. "Maafkan aku . . . . Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin merenggut kehidupan siapapun . . . ."

"Dunia ini menolakku . . . . "

"KAU SALAH!" Scheherazade tiba-tiba berteriak keras mengajetkan Zeref. "Tidak ada seorang pun yang ditolak dunia ini! Walau mereka adalah mahluk paling rendah sekalipun!"

Zeref melebarkan mata memadangnya, ia lalu melanjutkan. "Kalaupun dunia ini menolakmu, biarkan aku mencoba agar tidak menolakmu, Zeref!" Dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak menjadi Ratu Kerajaan Leam, Scheherazade menyungging sebuah senyuman.

Zeref membeku di tempat, mulutnya serasa kaku untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. Perkataan Scheherazade hampir menyerupai perkataan Mavis sebelum meninggalkan dirinya.

Walau pandangan Scheherazade merupakan kelemahan dari dirinya. Ia tetap masih bisa melihat ekspresi Zeref wajah yang berada tidak jauh di darinya. "Jadi itu, alasan kenapa sorot matamu begitu kosong? Aku mengerti sekarang . . . . Jadi . ." Katanya memperjelas sedikit tentang Zeref dan secara perlahan is berjalan mendekati sang _Dark Mage_.

Ketika jarak sang ratu kerajaan Leam tinggal beberapa langkah lagi mencapai Zeref, pria itu tiba-tiba tersadar dari syok-nya dan kembali mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang menjauhi Scheherazade.

"Kubilang tidak ada gunanya, Scheherazade-san! Sekuat apapun kau menerimaku. Kehidupanmu tetap akan kerunggut, sama seperti dia."

"Kalau begitu a . . akan kutanggung resiko itu!" Sceheherazade menundukan kepala, setengah dari wajahnya pun tertutup bayangan dari poni rambut pirangnya.

Zeref sekali lagi dibuat terdiam, tapi masih melanjutkan langkah mundurnya. Namun, tanpa Zeref ketahui ada sebuah batu berukuran lumayan besar tepat di belakangnya, alhasil ia pun tersandung dan terjatuh. Karena terkejut sekaligus ketakutan karena Scheherazade semakin mendekat . .

. . Kutukan _Ankhseram_ atau _Contradictory Curse [Mujun no Noroi]_ yang Zeref derita terlepas tanpa disadari, emosi yang selama ini menjadi kelemahannya dalam mengontrol kutukan inilah yang menjadi penyebabnya.

Gelombang kegelapan mulai menguar dari tubuhnya menyebabkan beberapa tumbuhan yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan mati tertelam dalam kegelapan itu. Gelombang itu semakin meluas, hampir mencapai Scheherazade.

"Menjauh dari sini!" Ia berteriak sekeras-kerasnya memperingatkan ratu kerajaan Leam.

"Tidak akan!" Scheherazade membalas Zeref kemudian menciptakan semacam pelindung teranspara yang langsung melindungi dirinya dari gelombang kegelapan kutukan _Ankhseram._

Zeref menatap tidak percaya akan apa yang terjadi tepat di depan matanya. "Ti . . Tidak mungkin!" Ia terkejut, Scheherazade sama sekali tidak tersentuh oleh _Ankhseram Black Magic_ darinya, memberikan bukti nyata bahwa Scheherazade benar-benar ingin menerima keberadaannya di dunia ini.

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan bahwa . . . . Aku akan mencoba menerima keberadaanmu, Zeref!" Scheherazade berusaha mempertahan pelindung yang ia ciptakan agar tidak tertembus hingga akhirnya gelombang kegelapan dari Zeref menghilang tanpa jejak. Bersamaan dengan itu, pelindung Scheherazade pun menghilang.

"Kenapa . . . . Kenapa kau melakukan ini hal senekad ini, Scheherazade?"

"Setelah tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, aku memberanikan diri untuk melakukan hal ini . . . ."

Scheherazade pun mulai bercerita di depan Zeref yang sudah berganti posisi menjadi duduk bersilah. Mulai dari alasan sebenarnya ia melakukan hal ini, itu karena apa yang menimpa Zeref yaitu ditolak oleh dunia mungkin ada hubungannya dengan dirinya dan kerajaan Leam.

Scheherazade mengakui bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak berasal dari dunia ini. Sekitar 250 Tahun yang lalu, secara tiba-tiba ia muncul di sebuah hutan sebelah timur _The Ream Empire_ yang pada saat itu dipimpin oleh Pernadius Alexius sebagai seorang _Reim's Army General_. Dan secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Pernadius.

Zeref tidak terlalu terkejut mendengar umur dari Scheherazade. Karena jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya, itu masih sedikit karena memang dia sudah berumur 1000 tahun lebih. Jadi Zeref memilih diam karena mulai agak penasaran dengan gadis bertubuh loli di depannya.

Karena tidak ada respon dari Zeref, Scheherazade pun melanjutkan ceritanya . . .

Pada awal kedatangannya, Scheherazade tidak mempunyai ingatan tentang darimana ia berasal. Yang diingat hanyalah nama dan statusnya sebagai seorang _Magi_ yang bertugas memilih dan memimpin seorang _King Vessel._ Scheherazade pun memilih Pernadius, orang pertama yang ia temui setelah mendarat di dunia ini.

" _Magi_?" Zeref tiba-tiba memotong cerita dari Scheherazade karena mendengar istilah asing itu.

"Aku kurang tau sebenarnya _Magi_ itu apa, yang kutau hanya kemampuan melihat dan memanipulasi _Rukh_ dan juga seperti yang kuceritakan tadi . . . . Memilih dan memimpin seorang _King Vessel_."

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Zeref, Scheherazade melanjutkan ceritanya.

Secara perlahan, hubungan ia dan Pernadius semakin dekat. Berkat hubungan kuat mereka _The Reim Empire_ mencapai ekspansi maksimum.

Tapi sayang, setelah hidup bersama selama 40 tahun lebih, Pernadius tutup usia meninggalkan _The Reim Empire_ tanpa pemimpin. Scheherazade pun terpukul atas kejadian ini dan semenjak saat itulah ia tidak pernah tersenyum. Namun, karena mempunyai tugas menjadi seorang _Magi,_ ia pun mengambil alih kepemimpin _The Reim Empire._ Alasan ia melakukannnya adalah selama tinggal di kerajaan itu, ia melihat penduduknya telah memperjuangkan kerajaan yang hebat.

Pemeliharaan budaya dan moral dari penduduk _The Reim Empire_ memberikan keyakinan kepada dirinya bahwa suatu saat hal itu akan berguna bagi generasi selanjutnya.

"Tapi . ." Scheherazade memberi jeda sejenak dan menundukan kepala. ". . Tapi, itu bukanlah alasan utamaku . . . ."

Dan tepat setelah itu, ia pun mengutarakan alasan utama melanjutkan tugas ini. Itu adalah . .

Ia hidup selama 40 tahun lebih di Kerajaan Leam yang membuatnya mencintai kerajaan itu, melindungi seluruh kerajaan yang sudah dianggap anak olehnya dan terus memberikan dukungan kepada mereka sampai sekarang.

" . . . . Dan hal itupun membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku dari seluruh dunia, termasuk kau Zeref!"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan para budak dan petarung berzirah emas di tempat itu? Apa itu yang kau sebut memperlakukan kerajaan seperti seorang anak?"

"Itu adalah hal yang tidak bisa dihindari . . . Aku meyakinkan hal itu pada diriku sendiri dan memaksa penduduk kerajaan Leam berpikiran sama denganku."

"Begitukah?" Tanya Zeref dan dijawab anggukan pelan oleh Scheherazade.

"Nah, karena kau sudah mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya . . . . Sekarang giliranmu untuk menceritakan semua tentang dirimu!" Perintah Scheherazade kembali seperti semula, alias datar.

Zeref tersentak mendengar permintaan dari gadis di depannya. Apakah dia harus menceritakan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya ataukah harus berbohong?

Ia bingung!

Pikirannya terbagi dua. Scheherazade adalah orang kedua yang mau menerima keberadaannya di dunia ini dan seharusnya diberitahu kebenaran tentang dirinya, namun sisi lain pikirannya seperti takut menceritakannya. Ia takut Scheherazade mengurungkan niat untuk menerima dirinya.

Menghembuskan nafas sejenak, Zeref pun menetapkan pilihannya . . . . Sekaligus mengetes apa benar Scheherazade ingin menerima keberadaannya di dunia ini.

"Baiklah . . . . Aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Tapi bukan hari ini!"

"Memangnya kena-"

"Aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya."

Scheherazade mengangguk tanda paham. Ia pikir Zeref benar, karena hal yang ingin diceritakan cukup pahit sehingga butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Apalagi mereka baru kenal sekitar 30 menit yang lalu.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita kembali ke kerajaan Leam. Akan keberikan tempat yang nyaman untuk berpikir, Zeref."

"Terima kasih . . . . Tapi, aku lebih menyukai tempat ini. Jadi aku minta maaf tidak bisa menerimanya." Tolak pria itu dengan nada pelan. Sebenarnya alasan Zeref bukan hanya itu. Ia takut jika berada di kerajaan Leam, bisa saja sewaktu-waktu _Ankhseram Black Magic_ miliknya lepas control dan membunuh penduduk.

"Baiklah . . . . Beberapa hari lagi, aku akan kesini dan kuharap kau sudah siap menceritakannya."

Zeref menganggukkan kepala tanda paham.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua pun larut dalam perbincangan ringan. Rasa takut Zeref akan merenggut kehidupan nyawa seseorang mulai berkurang semenjak mengetahui bahwa Scheherazade mampu menahan kekuatan _Ankhseram_ miliknya.

1 jam kemudian, Scheherazade berpamitan untuk kembali ke kerajaannya. Dan sekali lagi, Scheherazade kembali tersenyum. Zeref pun membalas dengan senyum hangat darinya.

.

.

.

.

.

4 Hari kemudian, tanpa sepengatuhuan pihak kerajaan Leam. Scheherazade pergi ke tempat Zeref untuk menagih janji pria itu. Seperti hari pertama ketika mencari keberadaan Zeref, Scheherazade menggunakan cara yang sama untuk melewati padang pasir lokasi dari kota mati tempat tinggal Zeref.

Sesampainya di sana, Scheherazade sedikit terkejut. Zeref ternyata sudah menunggu selama dua hari karena sudah siap untuk bercerita. Scheherazade meminta maaf dan berasalan bahwa banyak urusan yang harus ia selesaikan dan baru hari ini ia bisa terbebas dari urusan-urusan membosankan itu.

Setelahnya, Zeref mengajak Scheherazade menuju suatu tempat pada pertengahan kota di bawah padang pasir ini. Tempat itu adalah sebuah taman yang masih sangat terawat. Kata Zeref, tempat itu merupakan satu-satunya yang terdapat mahluk hidup, ia sangat jarang mengunjungi tempat ini karena takut membunuh semua tanaman di sana.

Tapi, karena belakangan ini emosinya mulai membaik dan berdampak pada menurunnya presentase kehilangan control atas kutukan yang ia derita membuatnya bisa mengunjungi tempat ini sesuka hati. Itu semua berkat Scheherazade yang sudah mau menerima dirinya sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Mavis, cinta pertama Zeref.

Scheherazade pun merasa senang dengan tempat itu, karena dengan adanya tanaman pasti ada serangga. Sehingga hobinya mengamati serangga bisa ia lakukan sesuka hati, tidak seperti di Kerajaan Leam yang sebagian besar lahannya adalah tanah gersang yang tidak mampu ditumbuhi oleh tanaman.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi setelah tiba di tempat itu, Zeref pun mulai bercerita.

Hal pertama yang ceritakan adalah kota tempat mereka sekarang. Nama kotanya adalah _Magnolia Town,_ salah satu kota terbaik di _Fiore Empire_ bagian dari benua _Ishgar_. Karena Magnolia adalah salah satu kota yang menjadi pusat peperangan 1000 Tahun yang lalu, maka Zeref pun menceritakan tentang perang itu.

"J-Jadi peperangan itu bukan sebuah legenda?" Tanya Scheherazade yang terkejut atas cerita dari Zeref barusan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan penyihir? Apa mereka juga bukan legenda?"

Zeref mengangguk menjawab dua pertanyaan itu lalu menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ya, semuanya bukan legenda. Namun, sedikit berbeda dari apa yang diketahui oleh dunia ini . ."

"Pertama . . . . Tentang para penyihir. Mereka sebenarnya hanya manusia, namun di dalam tubuh mereka mengalir _Ethernano_ , sumber dari semua sihir yang digunakan pada perang waktu itu . . . . Dan bicara tentang penyihir, aku juga termasuk." Jelas Zeref membuat Scheherazade kembali terbelalak kaget.

Scheherazade tidak menyangka bahwa pria yang duduk bersilah di sampingnya adalah seorang penyihir. Jadi, sekarang terjawablah kenapa Zeref bisa melihat aliran _Rukh_ walau hanya seorang manusia.

Tunggu dulu!

"Jika kau seorang penyihir yang dikatakan dalam cerita itu, itu artinya-"

"Ya . ." Zeref bergumam sambil menganggukan kepala, ia tau pasti apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Scheherazade. ". . Umurku sudah lebih dari 1000 tahun."

"Mustahil!" Ratu kerajaan Leam menatap tidak percaya pria di sampingnya. "Tapi bagaimana? Bukannya kau bilang penyihir adalah seorang manusia yang memiliki _Ethernano_ di dalam tubuh mereka."

"Itu adalah alasan kenapa aku mengatakan bahwa dunia ini menolakku . . . . Sekitar 400 tahun sebelum perang itu pecah, aku mempunyai seorang adik nakal bernama Natsu. Namun karena suatu kejadian, ia tewas secara misterius. Aku begitu terpukul dan tidak bisa menerima bahwa Natsu sudah tewas. Berbagai macam cara pun aku lakukan termasuk mempelajari sihir yang bisa menghidupkan sesuatu yang sudah mati. Dan akhirnya aku melakukannya . ."

". . Namun, keberhasilan itu harus kubayar mahal. Aku dikutuk oleh dewa . . . . _Ankhseram_ , kutukan pertentangan. Semakin aku mencintai kehidupan, maka semakin cepat pula aku merenggut kehidupan di sekitarku. Dan bukan hanya itu saja efek dari _Ankhseram_ . ."

"Masih ada?"

"Ya, aku menjadi abadi, itulah kenapa aku masih hidup sampai sekarang bahkan berhasil melalui perang itu."

Zeref kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya. Dan ketika sampai pada bagian dimana ia bertemu dengan gadis bernama Mavis Vermilion. Zeref tidak kuasa menahan cairan bening yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata. Ya, inilah yang paling berat bagi Zeref.

Merasa kasian melihat Zeref yang tidak mampu menceritakan hal itu, Scheherazade segera mendekat dan menenangkan pria itu. "Kalau tidak sanggup, lebih baik jangan diceritakan."

Zeref menghapus kasar jejak air matanya. "Tidak! Aku harus menceritakannya, karena inilah yang menyebabkan peperangan 1000 tahun yang lalu." Ucapnya sambil terisak beberapa kali lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

" Awal pertemuanku dengan Mavis terjadi . ."

.

.

.

.

.

.

" . . Dan begitulah yang terjadi. Itulah pertama kalinya aku dicintai oleh seseorang dan disaat bersamaan pula aku merasa kehilangan terberat untuk kedua kalinya dalam hidupku."

Zeref pun mengakhiri cerita kehidupannya bersama gadis bernama Mavis Vermilion. Gadis pertama yang mencintai dirinya saat dunia menolaknya karena kutukan _Ankhseram_. Mavis 'lah, satu-satunya yang tidak menolak keberadaannya di dunia ini.

Setelah hari itu, Zeref pun menyesal karena telah jatuh cinta kepada Mavis. Andaikan saja waktu itu ia tidak jatuh cinta, maka Mavis akan tetap ada di sampingnya, sama-sama menjalani hidup abadi sekaligus mencari cara agar lepas dari kutukan ini.

Ya, Mavis juga terkena kutukan _Ankhseram_. Tapi karena kejadian saat mereka saling jatuh cinta, membuat Mavis meninggalkan Zeref untuk selama-lamanya. Menjalani kehidupan abadi yang penuh akan penolakan dari dunia ini seorang diri.

Cairan bening kembali bocor dari pelupuk mata Zeref. Ia benar-benari bisa menahan diri agar tidak menangis apabila mengingat Mavis.

Dan untuk Scheherazade, walau hanya sebagai pendengar. Ternayata cerita dari Zeref membuatnya ikut meneteskan air mata. Ternyata selama hampir 1000 tahun, Zeref hidup tanpa merasakan lagi apa yang namanya cinta. Jangankan cinta, dekat dengan seseorang saja tidak pernah.

Bayangkan saja, hidup dalam kesendirian selama 1000 tahun. Mungkin jika ia yang mengalaminya, sudah pasti memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidup. Tapi masalahnya, bagi Zeref itu adalah mustahil. Kutukan yang ia derita membuatnya tidak bisa mati.

Scheherazade kembali menoleh ke Zeref. Ia pun merasa iba, pria itu saat ini tengah menundukan kepala dengan tubuh yang bergetar, rumput-rumput di bawah Zeref basah terkena air mata. Melihat hal ini, sisi lembut dari Scheherazade pun muncul, ia segera bergerak ke depan Zeref dan langsung memeluk pria itu. Scheherazade tidak peduli jika yang dipeluknya adalah seorang pria. Baginya saat ini Zeref sangat membutuhkan seseorang untuk berbagi penderitaan dan dialah orang yang pantas untuk melakukannya.

.

Tiga menit berlalu, perlahan Zeref mulai tenang, sepertinya Scheherazade berhasil memenangkannya. Bukan karena ucapan. Tapi karena pelukan dari gadis itu yang mengingatkan ia akan kejadian waktu itu, saat Mavis berkata bahwa akan mencari jalan keluar masalah ini bersama-sama.

Awalnya, Zeref sebenarnya ingin melepaskan diri dari pelukan Scheherazade, takut hal yang sama terjadi untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi karena Scheherazade mampu menahan kutukan darinya, ia pun memutuskan untuk membalas pelukan itu. Alhasil perasaaan hangat pun menjalar di sekujut tubuh Zeref. Perasaan yang selama hampir 1000 tahun tidak pernah ia rasakan.

"Terima kasih, Scheherazade." Gumam Zeref masih dalam keadaan berpelukan.

"Sama-sama."

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah hari dimana Scheheherazade mengetahui semua tentang Zeref, ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi tempat Zeref tiga kali dalam seminggu. Walau hanya datang untuk sekeder berbicara ataupun berjalan-jalan di kota mati Magnolia, itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Zeref perlahan tersenyum dan percaya bahwa Scheherazade benar-benar ingin dirinya merasa diterima oleh dunia ini.

Scheherazade pun perlahan mengalami perubahan pada sikapnya. Semenjak hari dimana ia melihat Zeref menangis, perlahan wajah datarnya mulai menghilang, sekarang ia terlihat sering menyungging senyuman manis dan itu hanya dilakukan olehnya ketika dekat dengan pria itu.

Selama berada di kota mati Magnolia, tempat-tempat menarik sudah mereka datangi.

Dan karena kepercayaan Zeref sudah tumbuh ke Scheherazade,

Ia pun menceritakan tentang perang 1000 tahun yang lalu. Ternyata penyebab dari perang itu bukanlah penyihir yang tidak ingin hidup berdampingan dengan manusia biasa, namun karena Mavis adalah ratu salah satu kerajaan benua _Ishgar_ lah yang membuat peperangan pecah antara kedua peperangan itu.

Singkat cerita . . . . Setelah Mavis meninggal dunia, aliran sihir di dalam tubuhnya ternyata masih mengalir lancar dan salah satu bawahannya melakukan banyak penelitian agar Mavis bisa kembali hidup. Tapi hasilnya nihil, malah tubuh Mavis ternyata menciptakan sebuah sihir tingkat tinggi bernama _Fairy Heart_ atau lebih dikenal dengan nama _Lumen Histoire_. Namun, walau sudah mati, Mavis masih dapat berinteraksi dengan penduduk kerajaan yang dipimpin olehnya dengan menggunakan tubuh pinjaman.

Jadi bisa diartikan Mavis, mati sekaligus hidup dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Itu artinya, kau juga bisa melihat orang bernama Mavis?" Tanya Scheherazade yang tengah duduk pada sebuah bangku di depan salah satu bangunan terbesar di sana, Katedral Shadia, simbol dari kota Magnolia.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Zeref menggeleng pelan. "Hanya sedikit dari penduduk _Fiore_ yang bisa melihatnya . ."

"Tapi, karena Mavis juga terkena kutukan yang sama, maka aku bisa merasakan hawa keberadaannya jika berada di sekitarku." Kata Zeref masih

"Begitukah . ." Scheherazade mengangguk paham walau penjelasan Zeref lumayan singkat. ". . lalu apa benar dalam perang itu, hanya 5 persen penduduk bumi yang selamat?" Tanyanya kemudian yang agak penasaran apa benar perang begitu dasyat sampai-sampai hampit membuat manusia punah waktu itu.

"Itu benar! Bukan hanya populasi manusia . . . . Perabadan waktu itu yang lumayan maju dari sekarang pun ikut menghilang, hanya kota ini yang tersisa . . . . Jadi bisa dikatakan setelah perang itu, manusia kembali ke jaman batu karena orang-orang yang selamat sebagian besar adalah anak-anak yang belum terlalu tau tentang dunia."

"Mengerikan!" Itulah ungkapan yang dikeluarkan Scheherazade setelah mendengar tentang perang tersebut. Dan tidak menyangka Zeref bisa selamat dan bertahan selama 1000 tahun dalam kesendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima bulan pun berlalu, hubungan antara Zeref dan Scheherazade pun semakin dekat. Saking dekatnya, Scheherazade sampai sudah berani menggoda Zeref, walau hanya untuk menghibur pria itu agar tidak terlalu tertekan karena hanya dirinya yang bisa diajak berbicara atau bercanda.

Saat ini, di sebuah tempat di kerajaan Leam. Scheherazade terlihat berdiri di samping sebuah altar yang diatasnya berbaring seseorang.

"Waktunya hampir tiba . ."

Ia menatap sendu tubuh orang yang berbaring tidak berdaya di depannya, kumpulan _Rukh_ beterbangan di mereka berdua. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku masih ingin hidup untuk menemaninya . ."

Suara Scheherazade terdengar begitu sedih. Usut punya usut, ternyata selama ini tubuhnya hanyalah sebuah klon dari Scheherazade yang asli. Namun, kesadarannya adalah kesadaran dari tubuh asli Scheherazade.

Dan sepertinya yang dikatakan oleh klon Scheherazade barusan, Scheherazade sudah tidak bisa lebih lama lagi. Setidaknya tinggal satu-dua minggu lagi, bahkan mungkin saja Scheherazade bisa mati dalam beberapa hari lagi.

Pada awalnya, sebelum bertemu dengan Zeref. Sebenarnya ia sudah tau dan menerima hal ini . .

Tapi, setelah tau apa yang menimpa Zeref . . . . Scheherazade menarik hal itu dan berniat hidup lebih lama lagi bersama sang _Dark Mage_. Setidaknya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk seseorang yang telah tenggelam dalam kesendirian selama hampir 1000 tahun lebih. Salah satu dari korban atas pemikirannya yang lebih mementingkan kerajaan Leam sehingga mengalihkan pandangannya dari dunia.

"Adakah . . . . Adakah yang bisa kulakukan untuknya?" Ia pun menundukan kepala dan memegang lengan tubuh aslinya. Beberapa tetes air mata pun terjatuh.

Beberapa menit menangis dalam diam . . . . tiba-tiba saja, mata Scheherazade melebar. Ia mengingat pertemuan keduanya dengan Zeref di kota Magnolia. Pertemuan dimana Zeref secara tidak sengaja mengeluarkan kutukan _Ankhseram_ yang membut _Rukh_ menjadi hitam.

"Baiklah . . . ."

Sceheherazade segera meninggalkan tempat itu untuk menemui Zeref. Akhirnya ia bisa melakukan sesuatu terhadap Zeref sebelum waktunya di dunia ini habis.

.

.

.

"Scheherazade . ." Zeref mendongak ke satu-satunya jalan masuk menuju kota bawah tanah Magnolia ketika kumpulan _Rukh_ tiba-tiba muncul di sekitarnya, orang yang panggil terlihat melayang turun dengan sebuah pelindung khusus [ _Borg_ ].

" . . Apa kau melupakan sesuatu?" Tanya Zeref yang bingung, Ini pertama kalinya Scheherazade mengunjungi dua kali dalam sehari.

Orang yang ditanya menggeleng pelan setelah mendarat kaki telanjangnya pada permukaan tanah. "Ada yang ingin kukatan padamu, Zeref." Jawab Scheherazade.

Zeref sedikit terkejut, ekspresi wajah Scheherazade terlihat berbeda dari yang pernah ia lihat, perasaan Zeref mulai tidak enak.

"Apa itu?" Ia mencoba setenang mungkin agar gadis di depannya tidak terlalu curiga.

Scheherazade menutup kedua matanya lalu memegang tongkat secara horizontal dengan dua tangan. Setelah itu, ia langsung membungkukkan badan yang membuat Zeref terkejut.

"Maafkan aku, Zeref . ."

"Un . . Untuk apa?"

"Ak . . Aku tidak tau darimana harus memulainya . ."

Perasaan tidak enak yang tadi dirasakan oleh Zeref semakin terasa, membuat matanya berkaca-kaca. "Ja . . Jangan-jangan selama ini kau sudah terkena kutuk-"

"Bukan seperti itu . ." Scheherazade memotong ucapan Zeref lalu memberi jeda sejenak. ". . Sebenarnya aku ini hanya sebuah klon dari tubuh asli Scheherazade. Namun kesadaranku adalah kesadaran dari _Magi_ Scheherazade begitupula dengan perasaannya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Zeref pun terkejut sekaligus bingung mendengar penjelasan itu.

"Saat Pernadius meninggal, Scheherazade memutuskan untuk tidak keluar dari kerajaan Leam lagi. Karena tujuan itupun, ia menciptakan aku . . . . Klon dari tubuh aslinya, untuk melanjutkan tugasnya sebagai _Magi_ satu-satunya di dunia ini."

"Aku paham . . . . Tapi, bagiku kau tetap Scheherazade . . . . Orang kedua yang telah menerima keberadaanku di dunia ini." Tegas Zeref, nada bicaranya sedikit ia dinaikkan.

"Ya, itu benar!"

"Lalu kenapa kau minta maaf? Bukannya kesadaranmu adalah kesadaran dari Scheherazade yang asli."

"Karena . ." Scheherazade menegakkan tubuhnya dan mentapa Zeref dengan air mata yang sudah menetes. ". . Waktuku sudah tidak lama lagi, tubuh asli Scheherazade sudah tidak bisa lagi bertahan lama yang berarti . . . . Sebentar lagi, aku akan meninggalkanmu . ."

Mata Zeref melebar sempurna, iris hitamnya pun bergetar hebat. Ia mencoba menggerakkan kedua tangannya yang seolah-olah ada yang menahannya.

"K-Kau bohongkan? Bukannya kau sudah berjanji untuk menemaniku sama seperti Mavis?" Tetesan air mata Zeref menjadi semakin banyak, membuat Scheherazade tidak tega melihatnya.

Bruuk!

Tubuh Zeref tiba-tiba ambruk ke depan, membuat ia berlutut sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?" Zeref mulai kehilangan kontrol atas emosinya.

Itu karena seperti yang ia gumamkan . . . . Kenapa disaat ada yang sudah menerima dia untuk kedua kalinya, hal yang sama harus terjadi? Jadi benar apa yang selama ini ia katakan, dunia ini menolak dirinya. Tidak ada satu pun yang ingin menerima dirinya selain Mavis dan Scheherazade.

"KENAPA?!" Ia pun berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Ledakan sesuatu menyerupai asap hitam dari kutukan _Ankhseram_ pun terjadi di sekitarnya, membuat semua mahluk hidup disana mati.

Scheherazade langsung menciptan [ _Borg_ ] atau pelindung dan perlahan berjalan mendekati Zeref, ia berjuang menahan gempuran dari gelombang kegelapan yang berputar semakin ganas di sekitar Zeref.

"Sebelum aku pergi . . . . Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu dan memberikan sebuah hadiah kepadamu . ."

Zeref mendongak ketika mendengar Scheherazade mengatakan sesuatu, walau sama-samar karena besarnya suara dari putaran gelombang kegelapan di sekitarnya.

"Walau tubuh ini hanya sebuah klon . . . . Tapi kesadaran dan perasaanku adalah kesadaran dan perasaan dari _Magi_ Scheherazade. Maka dari itu akan kukatakan dengan jujur tentang perasaanku kepadamu, perasaan yang muncul dua bulan yang lalu . . . ."

". . Semenjak aku tau semua tentang dirimu, jujur saja . . . . Ada perasaan aneh yang muncul ketika dekat denganmu, sebuah perasaan hangat yang kali pertama aku rasakan . . . . Dan karena waktuku tidak akan lama lagi, jadi aku kukatakan sekaligus memberikan hadiah perpisahan."

Ketika ia sudah tepat berada di depan Zeref, Scheherazade menghilangkan pelindung bernama [ _Borg_ ] itu. Membiarkan tubuhnya dimakan oleh kutukan Zeref.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan, Scheherazade?! Cepat aktifkan kembali pelindungmu!"

Scheherazade menggeleng menolak perintah dari Zeref kemudian berlutut di depan pria itu.

Zeref membulatkan mata, tepat di depannya Scheherazade tersenyum begitu tulus disertai air mata yang menetes. Ia berpikir, apakah hal yang sama akan terjadi untuk kedua kalinya? Dimana disaat bersamaan ketika seorang gadis mencintai dirinya, maka kehidupan gadis itu akan direnggut olehnya.

Tapi, terlambat sudah . . . .

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Zeref Dragneel!"

Scheherazade perlahan mendekatkan wajah ke dirinya dan mulai memiringkan kepala. Hingga akhirnya . . . . Bibir Scheherazade menyentuh bibir Zeref.

Mereka berciuman . . . . Zeref bisa merasakan perasaan cinta dari Scheherazade mengalih dari ciuman itu ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dan secara bersamaan, sebuah sensasi aneh seolah-olah keluar dari tubuhnya, terhisap ke Scheherazade . . . .

Satu menit berlalu, Scheherazade pun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Zeref kembali terkejut, tubuh Scheherazade perlahan berubah menjadi hitam dan retak layaknya sebuah patung.

"Nikmatilah, hadiah dari rasa cintaku untukmu . . . . Terima kasih telah atas kebahagian yang kau berikan selama 5 bulan ini . ." Scheherazade kembali tersenyum bahagia hingga akhirnya seluruh tubuhnya pun menghitam.

"Selamat tinggal . . . . Cinta pertamaku, Zeref Dragneel!"

Dan tepat setelah itu, tubuh Scheherazade pun melebur menjadi cahaya hitam, meninggalkan Zeref yang kembali harus merasakan kepedihan mendalam untuk kedua kalinya. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa milliliter air mata yang teteskan hari ini.

Inikah takdirnya, takdir dimana dunia benar-benar menolaknya? Walau sudah ada dua orang yang tidak menolak dirinya. Tapi, karena saling mencintai satu sama lain, dua gadis itu direnggut darinya.

Ya, sebenarnya ia mempunyai perasaan yang sama ke Scheherazade.

Tapi, ia takut . . . . Takut kejadian yang sama seperti Mavis menimpa Scheherazade. Mati setelah setelah menyatakan perasaan satu sama lain. Karena itulah, ia berusaha memendam perasaan itu dalam-dalam.

"Arrrrgggggg!" Ia pun berteriak ganas, mendongak ke atas masih dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Tapi, Tunggu dulu!

Ia berhenti berteriak, heran ada sesuatu yang aneh. Bukannya sekarang emosinya tengah dalam keadaan tidak stabil? Tapi kenapa kutukan _Ankhseram_ menghilang di area itu dan tidak yang keluar dari tubuhnya?

"Ja . . Jangan-jangan . . . ."

"Ya, itu benar . . . . Dia menghisap dan menyegel _Kuroi Maho_ dari kutukan _Ankhseram_ didalam tubuhnya."

Suara lembut yang Zeref sangat kenal pun terdengar dari arah belakang. Ia segera berbalik dan terkejut melihat Mavis tengah melayang tepat di belakangnya.

"M-Mavis? Bagaiaman bisa . ."

"Semenjak perang itu selesai, aku selalu mengawasimu dari jauh selama 1000 tahun. Tujuanku hanya satu, mencari seseorang yang benar-benar tidak menolak dirimu dan akhirnya seseorang itu muncul . . . . Itulah kenapa aku mendatangimu dan membuatku bisa dilihat olehmu." Mavis perlahan turun dan mendarat tepat di samping Zeref.

"Sekarang pergilah ke tubuh aslinya dan gunakan sesuatu yang kau rebut dalam perang itu . . . . Lihatlah!" Mavis menunjuk ke atas dimana kumpulan _Rukh_ dari Scheherazade masih beterbangan. "Bawa _Lumen Histoire_ ke tubuh asli gadis itu dan tanamkan sihir tak terbatas itu pada dirinya."

"T-Tapi . . . . Itu adalah satu-satunya benda yang bisa membutku mengingat dirimu, Mavis . . . . Aku tidak akan menggunakannya!" Kata Zeref.

"Jadi selama 1000 tahun, kepintaranmu luntur Zeref . . . . Cepatlah, sebelum tubuh aslinya benar-benar mati. Dialah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menerima sihir tak terbatas itu . . . . Ditambah lagi, ia sudah menarik dan menyegel kutukanmu. Maka dari itu, dialah yang paling pantas untuk mendapatkan kesempatan ini."

"Dan ketika sihir itu sudah masuk . . . kami akan menjadi satu, dia yang menjadi wadah dan aku yang akan mengisi wadah itu . . . . Jadi jangan bersedih lagi, aku tetap hidup bersama kalian bertiga."

"Ta-Tapi . ."

"Sudahlah, Zeref . . . . Lakukan saja! Jika sampai kau terlambat. Maka kesempatan ini akan hilang dan tidak akan muncul lagi." Tubuh Mavis perlahan bercahaya dan mulai melayang ke atas hingga akhirnya menghilang sama seperti yang terjadi pada Scheherazade, namun bedanya tubuh Mavis menghilang diikuti cahaya keemasan.

"Baiklah . . . ."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Zeref mengikuti kemana _Rukh_ Scheherazade pergi hingga akhirnya tiba di sebuah tempat di bawah kerajaan Leam. Tempat itu adalah sebuah taman tak terurus, berbagai macam tanaman merambat tumbuh disana-sini.

Pada pertengahan ruangan itu, terdapat sebuah altar yang diatasnya tengah berbaring sesosok gadis, dialah Scheherazade yang asli, penampilannya pun tidak berbeda jauh dari klon Scheherazade. Di sekitar altar itu, kumpulan _Rukh_ beterbangan kesana-kemari.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu, Zeref langsung menggendong Scheherazade dengan gaya pengantin. Tujuannya selanjutnya adalah kembali ke Magnolia dimana _Lumen Histoire_ atau _Fairy Hearts_ tersimpan di bawah salah satu bangunan kota itu.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama hampir 6 jam, ia akhirnya tiba di Magnolia. Sesegera mungkin ia menuju lokasi tempat _Lumen Histoire_. Untuk apalagi selain untuk menanamkan sihir tak terbatas itu pada tubuh Scheherazade agar bisa bertahan dan hidup untuk menemani Zeref seperti yang janji mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Z-Zeref?!"

"Selamat datang kembali . . . . Scheherazade!" Zeref tersenyum tulus ketika proses selesai.

"Kenapa? Bukannya aku sudah mencapai batas umurku?" Scheherazade bertanya bingung.

"Aku menanamkan sihir _Fairy Hearts_ di dalam tubuhmu, sehingga sekarang kau hidup abadi sepertiku." Jelas Zeref, ia kemudian duduk di pada altar tempat proses penanaman sihir tadi.

" _Fairy Heart_ adalah sebuah sihir tak terbatas . . . . Sihir ini bisa bekerja pada tubuhmu karena kau memiliki keistimewaan tersendiri."

Tanpa basa-basi, Scheherazade langsung bangun dan memeluk pria yang membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya, pelukan itu begitu erat. Zeref pun membalasnya dan perasaan hangat pun menjalar di sekujur tubuh mereka.

"Terima kasih . . . ."

"Tidak . . . . Akulah yang seharusnya berterima kasih, kau telah menarik dan menyegel _Kuroi Maho_ di dalam tubuh klonmu. Membuatku aku tidak akan merenggut kehidupan mahluk hidup di sekitarku lagi." Kata Zeref lembut, ia lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Scheherazade dengan air mata kebahagiannya yang mengalir begitu deras.

"Teriama kasih, Sceheherazade!" Ucap Zeref setelahnya dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Scheherazade,

Sang Magi yang tau apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh Zeref segera menutup mata. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, mereka berciuman, menyalurkan semua perasaan cinta. Suasana semakin indah tatkala kumpulan _Rukh_ dari Scheherazade beterbangan di sekitar mereka berdua.

'Terima kasih . . . . Mavis, Scheherazade! Aku benar-benar bersyukur telah diterima dan dicintai oleh kalian berdua!' Batin Zeref begitu bahagia.

Walau sekarang yang ada hanya Scheherazade, tapi seperti yang dikatakan oleh Mavis . . . . Gadis itu sekarang berada di dalam tubuh Scheherazade, berbagi kehidupan sekaligus cinta dari Zeref.

Setelah itu, Scheherazade mengajak Zeref untuk tinggal di Kerajaan Leam sebagai pemimpin. Awalnya Zeref menolak. Tapi karena Scheherazade memaksa dan apalagi sekarang, ia sudah tidak bisa lagi merenggut kehidupan mahluk hidup di sekitarnya. Zeref pun menerimanya.

Dan diluar dugaan Zeref. Para penduduk kerajaan Leam, menerima dirinya menjadi seorang pemimpin atas bantuan dari Scheherazade. Keesokan harinya, Zeref pun dilantik menjadi seorang pemimpin.

Malam harinya, Zeref tengah duduk pada balkon istana kerajaan Leam. Memandang kerlap-kerlip bintang yang menghiasi malam terbaik dalam hidupnya.

Inilah yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh Zeref. Diterima oleh dunia ini . . . . Mati hanyalah keinginan kedua Zeref yang muncul karena putus asa mencari cara agar dunia ini tidak menolak dirinya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

E.N.D

* * *

Oke! Sekian dulu Fic One-Shoot pertama ane untuk Event [LoveInFantasy] . . . . #Tebar_Pict_Dedek_Mavis_ama_Dedek_Scheherazade.

Ya, walau Super Gak Jelas dan Romance-nya terlalu sedikit dan serta Feel-nya gak ngena. Tak apalah, daripada ide ini numpuk di otak dn bikin penuh :v . . . . ya dibuat aja untuk ikutan Event ini.

.

.

Root Wood Out! . . . . Mau tidur cantik ama Dedek Wendy dulu . . . '-')/


End file.
